1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly to a frequency multiplier.
2. Related Art
A known frequency multiplier is operated in such a manner is as to combine multiphase pulses.
Since the multiphase pulses of the known frequency multiplier are used to generate the next pulse while removing the last pulse, an overlap between the pulses may occur.
When an overlap between the pulses occurs, a swing of a final output signal, generated through the overlap between pulses, may be reduced in comparison to a target swing. Further, when the overlap between the pulses occurs, a DC current path may be formed to increase current consumption.